Fun in the Morning
by Majin K
Summary: Ever have one of those mornings where you're horny as hell? Well, Majin & Kar do. Oneshot. Lemon. MajinxKar.


Ok so I took a whack at making a fanfic with lemon. And this has a lot of detail, so don't read if you're not into sexual content and all that.

Majin: Do you want to do the disclaimer this time?  
Kar: It doesn't matter to me, sweetie.  
Majin: **Alright then. ahem I don't own Karmarsi Kedamoki. She belongs to my girlfriend. The only character I own is Majin Kedamoki. **

* * *

It was a normal morning on The Final Zone airship. Everyone was still sleeping in their soundproof rooms. One room of interest belonged to a blue fox girl and a blue hedgehog. And before you ask, this hedgehog is NOT Sonic the Hedgehog. The fox, which had light blue fur over most of her body, with her muzzle and torso covered with dark blue fur, and long brown hair that reached down to her lower back, was Karmarsi Kedamoki. Next to her lay her husband, a dark blue hedgehog with green stripes on his quills, one metallic arm, and an apricot colored muzzle, Majin Kedamoki. 

The two slept together, still naked from the previous night, and still connected with one another. Apparently Majin was dreaming something good, as he started to move in his sleep, somewhat fucking Kar. Both of them felt it and woke up slightly. Kar was the first to notice though.

"Majy, what're you doing?" she asked

"I guess…" he replied with a yawn, "..I'm just having a bit of fun. You don't mind, do you?" he finished with a grin.

"Not at all" she said, grinning as well.

They then started to kiss deeper, both lashing their tongues out, taking in each others flavor. Majin then started planting kisses on her neck, licking it as well, kissing her body as he went down to her breasts. He started licking her breasts in circles, then sucked on her nipples. Kar moaned slightly from this. While licking and sucking on Kar's breasts, Majin moved his hand down to her pussy and started to finger her, going slowly at first but soon speeding up to a normal pace. Kar moaned again, enjoying this. She brought his head up to her and kissed him.

"Majy, I don't want you to hold anything back. Give it to me as hard and fast as you can" Kar said seductively.

"If that's what you want, then I'll be happy to give it to you" he said, going back down and sucking on her nipples. He started fingering her pussy again. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying it, but still wanting.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me again" she said, almost in a begging way.

Majin grinned and stopped fingering her. He got himself into position and kissed Kar as he stuck his cock into her pussy in a quick speed and force. Kar grunted slightly, which soon turned into a moan. Clearly she was enjoying this. Majin wasted no time in fucking her fast and hard. Her moans of pure pleasure were like music to his ears. In and out, in and out, fast and hard, fast and hard, that's how it went for a while. Majin soon pushed himself as deep into Kar as he could. She let out a loud moan as his dick pierced deep into her pussy.

"Nice and deep…" she said, panting a bit, "that's how I like it, makes me want you even more"

"Heh…hehh…" Majin said, also panting, "knowing you..enjoy this…makes me want you..too."

He continued fucking her, picking up his speed as he went. They both were panting and moaning. As that happened, Majin could swear her felt Kar's pussy become even tighter. Surprised by this, he lost some speed, but didn't care. They kissed each other again, both moaning into each others mouths. Majin regained his speed and continued to fuck Kar quickly.

Both of them tensed up as they neared their climax. Kar's moans became louder, and Majin started grunting as well. Eventually, Majin let out his cum into Kar's pussy. She moaned at how good it felt.

"Oh, Majy you're filling me up" she said, laying back. Majin leaned forward and kissed her again. They both just laid there for a few minutes, panting and kissing each other, when Majin decided to give Kar a little surprise. He started rubbing her ass with one hand, and soon stuck his finger into her hole. Kar's ears perked at the feeling and she grinned.

"You sneaky hedgehog you." She said to him.

"I get it from you," he said, grinning as well, "I have a little surprise for you." And with that, he started to finger her ass. Not exactly getting it, Kar asks what her surprise is, and to show her now. So, after pulling out of her pussy, their mixed cum dripping onto the bed, Majin got her onto all 4's and got behind her, rubbing his hardened member in between her ass cheeks and around the hole, teasing her.

"Oh no, not the taunting. Please Majy, just give it to me." Kar said, begging and giving him the puppy eyes.

Not being able to resist that look, he agreed and started to push into her hole. Kar winced slightly from the pain, but it soon vanished and she liked it. After getting used to the feeling, Majin started to fuck her ass, going slow at first, but soon sped up. He leaned down and grabbed one of her tits, massaging it and tweaking and teasing her nipple. Kar put her hand on his, moaning from the experience.

He continued pumping in her ass, both moaning and groaning. Majin laid back, allowing Kar to ride him. She turned to face him and put her ass over his cock and pushed it inside her, and started riding him. She moaned again as the feeling of his shaft pierced her butt hole. She moved herself up and down fast, moaning with each bounce. Majin reached one hand up and started massaging one of Kar's boobs, playing with the nipple as well. With his free hand, he started fingering her pussy.

Kar gasped at the feeling, she looked at Majin and smiled. She was still enjoying this pleasure. Wanting to get a bit even with Majin, she rode him faster and harder. His eyes went wide and he grunted from that little surprise. He started thrusting into her ass, matching speeds while still fingering her pussy. Both of them started tensing up again as they neared their climax. Majin was closer than Kar as he started leaking in her ass, though she didn't mind.

Majin leaned up and brought Kar's head to him and kissed her. They kissed each other, making out as they both came, Majin bursting out inside Kar's ass, Kar gushing onto Majin's hand. They both lay back down together, Kar resting on Majin's chest, both panting.

"that was…intense" Majin said, panting.

"Indeed" Kar replied, taking deep breaths to relax.

"You know…we should…do this more often" Majin said with a grin.

* * *

Kar: That's hot 

Majin: You bet it was.

Me: I don't think I'll write another one for a while

Majin: ...wuss

Kar: Indeed

Ariel: Hey!

Kar: Wha!?


End file.
